Just be there
by Realityorfiction
Summary: Rory visits Luke the night before the Bon Voyage Party and he makes a promise. Maybe one-shot, maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Just be there**

**Set just before the end of Season Seven of Gilmore Girls. An extra scene added to the final episode. Not sure if this will be a one-shot or more. Let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The bell tinkled and Luke looked up in shock. Rory was standing in the doorway, at one am in the morning in her pyjamas and she had a blazing look in her eyes. He was freaking out on the inside as he had the entire diner filled with tarpaulins and tents.

Rory looked around in confusion and said "Uh Luke? What's all this?"

Slowly Luke said "Oh uh, it's for April. You know, some academic thing." He shrugged and Rory nodded, absentmindedly.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, looking at the time. "Aren't you meant to be getting as much sleep as possible? You know before you get on a bus for weeks on end?"

"Wow. That was a lot of questions in one sentence, Luke." Rory smiled and Luke saw the twinkle in her eyes, along with a small amount of sadness.

"Coffee?" he asked and she nodded pushing some tarpaulins off a stool for her to sit on. He filled her coffee cup and pulled a donut out, figuring that she would want one. She smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"I'm going to miss your coffee," she said and Luke nodded sadly.

"I'll send you some in a bag." She laughed and Luke looked at her for a long moment.

"What are you doing here Rory? Not that I mind but it's pretty late . . ."

Rory looked down at her coffee and didn't say anything for a moment. Luke began to think that she wouldn't when she said "I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Yeah?"

"It's about my Mum." Luke didn't say anything and Rory looked up from her coffee to stare him in the eye.

"She was telling me today how it's too soon and that she has to keep moving or else she'll fall apart. I don't want to leave her. I'm starting to think I can't leave her but she wouldn't ever let me stay. How can I just leave her? She has no one. I can't guarantee that her and my grandparents will stay in touch and Sookie has her family and Lane has hers. Mum has the inn and that's it."

Luke listened to Rory speak and ramble on and he wanted to say "I'll be there for her" but he couldn't get the words out.

"Rory."

"I mean, she has no one Luke. Do you understand what I'm saying? _No one_. Not Dad, not Max, not Jason, not you."

"Rory." She stopped rambling and Luke looked at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just be there." She focussed on him and continued. "Be there for her. Be her coffee giver, be her friend and don't let her be sad. I don't care if you don't love her anymore but promise me you'll be there. Of course if you do have feelings for her, by all means act on them but just don't desert her. Can you promise me that?"

Luke cleared his throat and said hesitantly "Rory, I don't –"

"Promise me, Luke."

"Ah. . . Yes. I promise Rory, I'll be there." She nodded and smiled and then leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've gotta go. I'll call you before I leave."

"Uhuh. By Rory. Sleep well." Luke watched as she left and then stopped at the door.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a great Dad. To me and to April." She motioned around to all the tarpaulins and raincoats. "Don't forget that." With that last saying, she left and Luke smiled to himself.

He would be there. For Lorelai in no matter what form.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Home

Chapter Two: Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Until I get a small – actually large – fortune it will not belong to me. **

"I just like to see you happy," Luke manages to get out and sees Lorelai melt before his eyes.

She moves forward and their lips meet and all at once Luke can understand how stupid they have been with the Christopher's and the Aprils and Anna's and everything.

Nothing about this kiss feels wrong or awkward. It only feels right.

The months they spent apart are not even thought of as their tongues battle and fight, creating sparks between them. They don't care who may be watching or judging or gossiping. All they can think about is how their moment is now and Luke knows he won't screw it up this time.

At last, he is home.

* * *

**AN: I have not updated in so long and I am so sorry! I think this story is going to be lots of short stories with the occasional long one. I do plan on updating my other two fics just bear with me! Christmas gets so busy but in the new year expect both my L/R and J/R fics to be updated. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**RF**


End file.
